New Beginnings
by MtnRon
Summary: Ron and Kim graduated from HS.  Eric and Kim are together.  Ron decides to leave Middleton for a new job.  Before he leaves for Go City he travels Europe and runs into some familiar faces.  What interesting twists await.
1. Ron Leaves

"New Beginnings"

Ron stood at a distance looking at the house that had been a second home to him for most of his younger years. He had spent almost as much time there as he had in his own house. The orange glow of the sun setting was highlighting the sky behind the house. Ron watched quietly as he saw Eric ring the door bell. Kim answered the door bell and gave Eric a big hug. Ron heard Kim say goodbye to her parents and watched her get into Eric car and drive off. As Kim got into Eric's car, she felt somebody was watching her. She looked around and didn't see anyone.

Ron had been behind a tree a few doors down across the street. From the angle Kim was standing, she could not see Ron standing there behind the tree. As Ron stood there in watching, sadness enveloped him. A sole tear came down his left eye. Tomorrow morning was graduation. Kim and Eric were going to a pre-graduation party that one of the cheerleader's was throwing. Ron had been invited but he knew it was because of Kim. Kim had invited Ron to go with them but Ron declined. He felt like a third leg around Eric and Kim. He wished for the days of old when it was just him and KP.

With his hands deep in his pocket and his head down, Ron started home. When he got home, he started to pack. With the immense success of the naco, Bueno Nacho offered Ron a position at their main headquarters in Go City helping design new food products. Ron had been planning to attend Upperton University with Kim but the more Ron thought about it he was going there because Kim was going there. His grades and SAT score was just barely good enough to get him accepted to Upperton University. Ron had no idea what he would study there. He had given this a lot of thought the past month and talked about it with his parents. He had decided since Prom that taking the Bueno Nacho job offer was the right thing to do. Ron didn't end up going to prom. He ended up wandering the streets of Middleton alone. Ron had found out the day of Prom that Eric was also going to Upperton University and remembered Kim's reaction.

As Ron packed, his thoughts drifted toward Kim. He remembered his talks with Kim about how Kim dating Eric wouldn't affect their friendship. Kim promised they would remain tight. But whenever Ron went out with Kim and Eric, Ron always felt uncomfortable. He and Kim hadn't spent much quality one-on-one time together when Eric came into the picture. Kim noticed Ron was uncomfortable around Eric and she tried to reassure him. Kim has told him, he would find that someone special and Ron was always welcome to hang out with her and Eric. But, it didn't feel right to Ron. Ron promised his parents that he would take up Bueno Nacho's offer to pay for his culinary school in Go City while he worked.

Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable had been taking custody of the additional Naco royalty checks that Ron had continued to receive until his 21st birthday since the first royalty check fiasco. Ron was allowed to spend some of the money upon graduation. Ron had decided to buy a Eurorail pass and travel Europe, staying at Youth Hostels before he started his job in Go City. He was planning on traveling for 2 months. Ron's plane would take off just after graduation. He had been invited to Monique's graduation party but decided to skip it. Ron wanted to skip the ceremony but his parents insisted. When Ron got back from his trip, He would have 2 months to find a place to live in Go City and move before he had to report to work.

Ron didn't get much sleep that night. He was up most of the night writing letters to Kim and the Possible's. Ron hadn't told Kim of his decision. As far as Kim knew, Ron was still heading to Upperton University. Ron didn't know how to break it to Kim. The only person that knew what Ron as doing besides his parents was Felix. He asked Felix for advice before making his final decision. Felix wasn't too thrilled with Ron's decision but he understood where Ron was coming from. Felix supported Ron's decision and was even going to accompany Ron on the trip (Ron had offered to pay Felix's way) but a summer internship offer at the Middleton Space Center that could leave to a very good paying job for Felix had been offered at the last minute. Felix was going to turn it down and go with Ron to Europe but Ron knew what a great opportunity this was for Felix and talkedhim into accepting the internship. Writing the letters to Kim and the Possible's were the hardest things Ron's had to do up to this point in his life:

_Dear Kim:_

_Writing this letter to you is the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life. I wish I had the courage to have told this to you sooner and in person. Bueno Nacho offered me a Senior Chef position at the Bueno Nacho new products division at the Go City headquarters and I've accepted. But first, I will be leaving right after graduation to travel Europe for two months. I will then have two month to find a place to live and move to Go City before my new job starts. I promise we will talk after I get back from my trip. No matter what happens, you will always be my bestest friend, nobody could ever replace you in that role. You will always have a special place in my heart and will always remain in my thoughts. Take care of yourself KP and remember, "You can do anything."_

_Love your best friend forever,_

_Ron_

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Drs P..:_

_Thank you for everything you have done for me. You always believed in me and I will never forget it. I've always considered you family and you were like a 2nd Mother and Father to me. After graduation, I will start a new chapter in my life away from Middleton. I will be back in a few months before I will be moving to Go City to start my new job as Senior Chef in Bueno Nacho's new products division. I promise to come by and visit before I leave for Go City. I wish you both the best in life._

_Love,_

_Ron_

Ron ended up writing a letter to Eric as well:

_Dear Eric,_

_I hope you realize what a wonderful lady Kim is. She is one in a million and I hope you treat, cherish and take care of her like the treasure she is. If I hear you ever hurt her, you will answer to me!_

_Ron_

Before the ceremony, Kim looked around for Ron but didn't see him. _I wonder where Ron is?_ Everyone was seated in alphabetical order by last name for the reading of the graduates so Ron was near the back a few sections over. Kim was announced as valedictorian of the Class of 2005. As Kim gave her speech, a tear came to Ron's eye. Kim had been looking in the crowd of graduates but hadn't seen Ron. _I wonder where Ron could be?_ As Ron's name was announced, Kim stood up and clapped and she watched Ron walk up the platform. _There is Ron!_ Kim noticed Ron looked sad. _Why does Ron look sad? He should be thrilled to be out of High School._ Soon, Ron was no longer visible. _I will find Ron and talk to him after the graduation cap toss._ After the cap toss, Kim went immediately searching for Ronamongst all the students hugging, laughing, cryingand reminising. She couldn't find him anywhere. She ran into Felix. "Felix, have you seen Ron? I've been looking all over for him."

"I think he left already."

_Ron left already?_ Just then Eric happened to find Kim. Eric hugged Kim but Kim was clearly distracted. "Kim, what's wrong?"

"Something's wrong with Ron. I have to find him and talk to him. I will give you a call after I talk to him and we can all go to Monique's party."

"Sounds good Kim."

Kim took off for Ron's house.

Ron had already packed and his luggage was already in the car. He left with his parents right after he threw his cap. They had just driven by Eric's house and Ron slid the envelope addressed to Eric under his front door. Then they drove by the Possible's and Ron slid two envelopes under Kim's front door. Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable drove Ron to the airport so he could catch his flight.


	2. Old Friends

"Old Friends"

* * *

As Kim was leaving the football field to go find Ron, Mrs. Possible called for her. "Kimmie, where are you going?"

"I have to find Ron. Felix told me he left already."

"Not so fast young lady. Your Nana, Uncle Slim and Cousin Joss are all here for your graduation. You're not going anywhere until we've finished taking pictures. You and Ron can hang out all summer."

"But Mom…"

"No butts, Kimmy. You only graduate high school once and we are going to capture it."

Kim walked back to her family and tried to smile for the pictures.

At the airport Ron hugged his Mom and Dad goodbye and got on the plane. He sat back in the leather seat, closed his eyes and smiled. _Today, I start a new chapter in my life. Man, these first class seats are very comfortable._ Soon the smile disappeared into a frown. He thought about the people he was leaving behind. _Am I doing the right thing?_

Just then the stewardess came by. "Sir would you like anything before we take off?"

Ron felt Rufus tug on the inside of his pants pocket. Rufus had to stay hidden in Ron's pocket. The airline did allow small pets in the main cabin but they had to be in a small pet carrier. Rufus refused to get in any pet carrier and Ron would never force Rufus into a pet carrier. "Yes, I'm like some peanuts and a soda please." The stewardess brought a bag on peanuts and a can of soda and set in down on Ron's tray. "Actually, may I have a couple more bags please?"

The stewardess smiled and brought Ron another 4 bags. "Is there anything else I can get for you sir?"

Ron just smiled, "I'm fine, thank you." _First class hurricane rocks!_

Ron put two bags of peanuts into his side pants pocket for Rufus. Ron saw Rufus stick his paw out briefly to give Ron the thumbs up.

* * *

After all the pictures were taken, Kim rushed to Ron's house to find him. She was just arriving when she saw the Stoppable'scar pull into the driveway. Kim noticed Ron wasn't in the car. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable. I'm looking for Ron."

Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable looked at each other and then looked at Kim. "Kim, you didn't see Ronald's letter?"

"What letter?"

"Ronald slide a letter for you and one for your parents under your front door. It should explain everything."

Kim turned and started to run home. Mrs. Stoppable called out, "Kim, if you want to talk about it, we're here for you."

Kim rushed home. She frantically opened the door and almost slipped on the letters that were on the floor as she rushed in. She found two letters. She recognized Ron's handwriting. One was addressed to her and one to her parents. Kim sat on the floor and she tore open her letter. As she read it, she was in shock. A tear came to her eye. _Why Ron why?_ Just then the rest of the Possible clan came in the front door. They saw Kim on the floor looking like she was about to cry.

Mr. Possible spoke up. "Kimmie-cub, what's the matter? Aren't you, Eric and Ronald suppose to be heading for Monique's party."

"He's gone."

Mrs. Possible spoke, "Whose gone Kimmie?"

Kim again repeated, "He's gone."

Everyone was wondering what was going on when Kim handed her Mom the letter that Ron had written them.

"What's this Kimmie?" Kim just sat there. Mrs. Possible opened up the letter and read it. She put here hands to her mouth. "Oh dear!"

* * *

Ron arrived at London's Gatwick Airport. He caught a taxi to his hotel. Ron was staying at the Le Meridien Grosvenor in London's prestigious Park Lane. Ron smiled as he looked at the 5-star hotel from the outside. _The Naco has been very good to me._ He checked in and called his folks from the hotel room to let them know he made it to London ok. Ron also had a GSM cell phone he purchased so his parents and Wade could get a hold of him in an emergency. Ron had emailed Wade to let him know what he was doing. Ron told Wade he'd be out of pocket during his vacation. He would talk to Kim after getting back from vacation about staying part of Team Possible from Go City as long as Kim was ok with it. He had told Wade that no matter what, if Kim was in trouble Wade should immediately call Ron and he would go to help her. Ron left his cell number in the email. Ron ordered room service and watched some television before heading to bed early.

Next day, Ron set out bright and early for Scotland. He wanted to see some of the old country. He got back to the hotel late and passed out almost instantly. The next few days Ron planned to tour London itself. He purchasedan all-dayLondon Tube pass to get around. As lunch time arrived, Ron got off at Piccadilly Square. He wandered to find some place to eat. As Ron was walking he thought he heard a familiar female voice.

"Ron-san, is that you?"

_That voice sounds like Yori? No it couldn't be. She's in Japan. _Ron continued to walk. Ron heard the voice again. "Ron-san?" Ron stopped and turned around. To his surprise, he saw Yori and 7 other students from Yamanouchi.

Ron walked over to them. "It is great to see you guys. What are you doing here?"

Yori spoke up. "Ron-san we have all passed our trials. We are on vacation to celebrate the fruits of our labor." Yori looked around. "Who are you here with? Are you and Kim-san on a mission?"

Ron shook his head. "No, I am here by myself. This is my high school graduation present to myself before I start my job."

"We were about to have lunch. Would you like to join us Ron-san?"

Ron smiled. "That sounds great Yori. As a matter of fact, I came here to find something to eat myself."

They decided on a restaurant and sat down to lunch. Yori and the other students talked about events around the school since Ron had left. Ron mentioned Eric and the job offer in Go City.

"I am sorry to hear that Ron-san. Do you have a set schedule for the rest of the day or your vacation?"

Ron shook his head no.

"Today is the first day of our trip. We have three weeks before we have to go back. We plan on seeing spending 3 days here. Then we go to France, Spain, Germany, Italy and Greece. We would be honored if you would join us."

Ron smiled brightly. _I thought I'd be alone._ "I'd love to everyone, thanks!"

* * *

Back in Middleton:

Kim skipped Monique's party. Eric stayed with Kim to try and cheer her up. Kim was sat on her bed and just stared at the letter Ron had written her, reading it over and over. _Ron, why didn't you come talk to me before you left? _After dinner, Eric left to go home. Eric found the letter that Ron had written to him. _Wow, Ron must really care for Kim. _Later that evening Mrs. Possible came up to talk to Kim. Kim wanted to go find Ron and talk to him but Mrs. Possible reassured her daughter that things would turn out ok and that Ron needed some space and it was best if Kim gave Ron some space to think. As Mrs. Possible headed down the stairs from Kim's room she sighed. She knew how much Ron had cared for Kim and knew Kim's closeness to Eric must have been tearing Ron apart.

The next day Kim headed back over to the Stoppable's in the evening. Mrs. Stoppable answered the door and invited Kim in. They talked about what Ron did. Kim kept asking questions to try and understand why Ron left. "Why would Ron leave without telling me goodbye?"

"Kim, Ron was up most of the night before graduation struggling with that letter. He wanted to tell you in person but he didn't have the strength to face you."

Kim sighed. "I thought we could tell each other everything."

* * *

In London:

After lunch, they headed over to a local police station. Yori lead the way.

Ron was puzzled. "Yori, why are we going into a police station?"

"A family friend asked us to stop by while we were in London. He said he'd give us some personal tours which we could not get anywhere else."

They all walked into the station when somebody walked up to them. The man hugged Yori. "Yori, love it is great to see you again. My, you have grown since the last time I saw you."

Yori laughed. "It is good to see you again Superintendent Alexander. Last time you saw me, I was 11 years old."

Superintendent Alexander greeted everyone else. "You must be Yori's classmates from the Yamanouchi school. Welcome to London." He looked over at Ron and gave him a funny look. Ron did stick out like a sore thumb amongst a group of Japanese students. Yori spoke up. "This is Ron, an American student who came over to study with us on a student exchange program. We unexpectedly crossed paths and we invited him to join us."

Superintendent Alexander smiled and extended his hand. "Good to meet you Ron." He handed Yori a folder. "Yori, here are the best maps of London. There are brochures of everything I recommend you to see. I have a bunch of my cards in there. I have some names written down. If you meet any of those people, give them one of my cards and they will take extra special care of you. Meet me in front of the London Eye at 5PM."

Everyone thanked Superintendent Alexander and they left. Ron was curious. "Yori, how do you know him?"

"My family has trained the English in hand-to-hand combat for centuries. Before the creation of the musket, back in the days of the sword my family trained many in the ways of honorable combat. Then people got lazy with the creation of gunpowder. Many stopped training in the art hand-to-hand combat. Today, there are still people that seek to learn the ancient arts and my Father teaches whoever is willing to learn. My father taught Superintendent Alexander as well as various members of the SAS, Scotland Yard and other people fromvarious police institutions around the world."

Yori opened the folder and they all looked at the pamphlets that they were provided. They noticed a few of them including the Royal Palace, London Eye, Big Ben and Tower Bridge has a note stuck to them to wait for Superintendent Alexander. They set off to see some of the other sites.

Later that evening, they met up with Superintendent Alexander. They all went to dinner and then set off for the sites. Ron looked at his watch. "I think we should get on the London Eye first. It closes in an hour."

Superintendent Alexander smiled. "Actually, we will see that later. Don't worry, you'll get to see it the way most people don't."

They first set off for the Royal Palace for a tour of the inside, which normal tourists don't get to do. They still had to go through a metal detector, get padded down and have a scan of their thumb print. The gentleman running the thumb scanner saw Ron's picture and name pop up on the screen. "Ronald Stoppable, that names sounds familiar. Don't you work with Kim Possible?" The guy looked around. "IsMs. Possiblehere too?" Ron shook his head no. "No, I'm afraid it only me." The guy shook Ron's hand. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Stoppable. Tell Kim Inspector Grant said hello." Ron smiled and nodded. They didn't get to meet any of the Royal Family and they weren't allowed to take any pictures but everyone still had a great time.

Next they took The Tube to Tower Bridge. Superintendent Alexander had the key that allowed them to actually go inside and look what was inside. As they left, it was dark. They went over the London Eye. Special arrangement had been made so they could all take a car up to the top and have it stay still for 10 minutes so they could look have a 360 degree view of the city at night. It was a breathtaking view. After the got off, they walked over the Big Ben. Again, no tourists are allowed to go inside. Superintendent Alexander let them in and they got to climb the stairs to the top. Ron nearly passed out from exhaustion. But the walk was worth the view of the large mechanical gears that although weren't inworking order but still a sight to look at. At the top, there was a window that they opened to have another spectacular view of the city.

As they got out of the building, Superintendent Alexander bid them a good night. Ron parted ways with Yori and the other students as they were staying on the other side of town from Ron. They made arrangements where the were going to meet in the morning.

Ron headed back to his hotel room. Ron was exhausted but happy. It had been a while since Ron had that much fun. He called his parents to check in. Ron's mom told him that Kim had stopped by and the conversation they had. Ron's smile faded. _I'm sorry Kim. _After Ron hung up the phone he decided to get some fresh air outside the hotel. Ron walked around for about an hour before he headed back up to his room. He managed to clear his head and relax by recalling the wonderful day he had.


	3. French Twist

"French Twist"

* * *

Ron got up the next day and went to meet up with Yori and the other students. He saw a VW Eurovan pull up to the curb. It pulled up next to Ron. "Ron-san, get in. We are going to see the countryside and drive by Stonehenge."

The door opened and Ron got in. "Yori, you know how to drive here? They drive on the wrong side of the road."

Yori laughed. "It is you Americans and the rest of the world that drive on the wrong side of the road Ron-san. We drive on the correct side." All the other students laughed. Ron just smiled.

They drove off and toured parts of the old English countryside and drove by Stonehenge.

They drove back into the city late in the evening and ate supper at one of the restaurants the Superintendent has recommended. The next day they spent back in the city visiting the tourist attractions they missed the first day. The next morning, they all got up early and checked out of their hotels and caught a bus that drove them through the Channel Tunnel down to Paris.

* * *

At the Senior's Private Island:

Father and son were getting into their chopper.

"But Father, why can't we just buy the company that makes Le Goup? Then we could have it delivered and I would never run out. Why do I have to steal it?"

"Because my son, you will learn the art of villainy if it's the last thing I do."

The helicopter took off.

* * *

Ron was starving when they got off the bus so they found a place to eat. Ron asked the waiter about french fries as he didn't see them on the menu. The waiter shook his head. _Americans! _Everyone laughed. Yori explained, "Ron-san, french fries are an American creation. Here they have pommes if you wish for potatoes."

"Then why are they called french fries? Don't tell me I won't be able to order french toast for breakfast tomorrow?"

Everyone laughed again. The waiters that overheard just shook their heads.

After lunch, first on the agenda was the Eiffel Tower. They caught the elevator to the top. The view from the top was breathtaking. As they got off the elevator at the bottom they heard a commotion. Senor Senior Junior was running toward an open space in a park nearby the Eiffel Tower. He was carrying a box under each arm. A helicopter piloted by Senor Senior Senior was making its decent into the park.

* * *

Back in Middleton:

The kimmunicator beeped and Kim pulled it out. "Wade, what's the sitch?"

"You got a call from Francois. It looks like Senor Senior Junior just stole his last two boxes of Le Goup."

"I'm on it Wade. Get me a ride."

Wade started typing. "I'm on it."

"Thanks Wade, you rock:

Kim ended the call and headed up to her room to get dressed in her mission clothes.

* * *

Back in Paris:

The Yamanouchi students saw what was happening and started running toward Senor Senior Junior. The helicopter set down on the ground. Yori noticed Senor Senior Junior running toward the helicopter. She stopped and pulled out a metal maiougi (Japanese folding fan) and expanded the sharp metal blades. She then threw it toward the helicopter's main rotors. Senor Senior Junior had just gotten in helicopter and the helicopter has just barely lifted off the ground when the metal blades hit the rotors. Smoke started to pour out of the engine manifolds and the helicopter immediately set back down on the ground. The Senior's got out of the helicopter as authorities arrived on the scene. Just then Ron came running up. The Senior's saw Ron. Senor Senior Senior shook his head. "Another one of my evil plan's spoiled by Kim Possible."

Ron heard this. "Correction, another one of your evil plans spoiled by Japan's finest." Ron pointed to his friends. They all smiled.

The Senior's looked puzzled. Sensor Senior Junior looked around. "Where is my Blue Fox?"

* * *

In Kim's room:

Kim had just grabbed her mission pack and was headed out of her room to catch her ride when the kimmunicator went off. "Got my ride lined up Wade?"

"Kim, cancel the mission. French authorities just reported the Seniors have been apprehended?"

"How?"

"Details are sketchy. Apparently a group of students that were visiting the Eiffel Tower foiled the Senior's plans."

"Really?"

* * *

Back in Paris:

Ron and Yori were carrying the boxes they recovered from Senor Senior Junior and made their way to Francois's hair saloon. "Ronald, you and Kim Possible have recovered my Le Goup!" Francois looked around. "Where is Kim Possible?"

"Kim's not here." Ron introduced his friends. "These are my friends from Japan. They are the ones that stopped the Senior's and recovered your Le Goup"

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for your bravery." Francois looked at Ron's hair and clothing. "What happened to your hair and your clothes? Your hair is a mess and your clothes do not harmonize."

Ron patted his hair down.

"Come Ronald, let Francois help you. It is the least I can do." Everyone followed Ron in.

As they walked out, all the girls were complementing Ron on his new haircut. Ron smiled as he said, "Ron Stoppable has returned." Everyone laughed.

Francois handed Ron a card. "Ronald, here is the business card of a personal friend of mine." Ron looked at the card and noticed Francois had signed the back of the card. "Ask for Pierre, give him this card and tell him I sent you. He will take care of you." Francois handed Ron two bottles of Le Goup.

Ron thanked Francois and they headed toward the main shopping district. "Say hello to Kim Possible for me." Ron nodded and waved good bye.

The boys didn't want to go shopping so they found other things to do as the girls went with Ron to the shop that Francois has recommended."

* * *

Back in Kim's room:

"I wonder what happened? Wade, get Francois on the phone." Wade smiled and pressed a button.

"Francois, I understand somebody recovered your Le Goup for you?"

"Kim Possible, it is good to hear your voice. I was surprised to see you were not with Ronald."

Kim froze. _Ron's in Paris. He went on a mission without me?_

Kim snapped out of it as she heard Francois's voice. "Kimberly, is everything alright between you and Ronald?"

"Everything is fine. So Ron is the one that recovered the Le Goup for you?"

"No, he said the friends he came here with had recovered my Le Goup."

"Friends?"

"Yes, they were Japanese I think."

"Thank you for the information Francois."

"It is always my pleasure to talk to Kim Possible." Kim hung up.

Kim gave Wade the eyebrow. "You didn't tell Ron about this mission Wade did you?"

"No Kim, I didn't. I don't know how he knew. I'm guessing he happened to be in Paris when this happened."

"Thanks Wade." Kim hung up. She let herself fall back on her bed. _Ron, what are you doing?_ She wanted to call Wade back to call in some favors and fly to France to find Ron but the conversation with her Mom was still fresh in her mind so Kim decided against it.

_

* * *

_

Back in Paris:

Ron and the girls found the shop that Francois had recommended and asked for Pierre. Ron handed Pierrethecard that Francios had given him and explained what Francois had told him. Pierre asked Ron to stand straight and tall and he walked around Ron taking a good look at him. "No, no, no Ronald. There clothes you are wearing are all wrong." Pierre studied his new haircut for a minute and smiled. "I have just the clothes to make you harmonize." Ron and the girls followed Pierre toward the back of the store. Ron tried on a number of different clothes asking the girls for their opinion. He settled on a few shirts and a few pairs of trousers. Ron was shocked at how expensive they were but money wasn't a concern so he purchased them. The girls were trying on some of the latest in French women's fashions as Ron walked to the front of the store with his bags.

Everyone met back up and the spent the rest of the afternoon visiting the main tourist attractions around the city. All the guys complimented Ron on his new look.


	4. It's a small world

"It's a small world"

* * *

Inside Dr. Drakken Lair: 

Dr. Drakken is working on his latest contraption. "Argh, Shego!"

"What?"

"This high power experimental battery that you stole doesn't work."

Shego walked over to Dr. Drakken and looked at what he was doing. She smacked herself on the forehead in disbelief. "It might help if you installed it correctly."

Dr. Drakken turned red. He removed the battery and reinserted it in the proper direction. He pushed the start button and a wicked smile appeared on his face as the machine started to power up. Then all the sudden, it shut off. Drakken slammed his fist into the control panel. "Stupid power source isn't strong enough. I need something more powerful."

Drakken walked over to his computer and searched the Internet for power sources.

* * *

Inside Kim's Room: 

Kim's phone rings. "Hey Eric, we still on for lunch today?"

"Yes Kim. You remember I'm leaving in a few days with my family for Italy to visit relatives for a few weeks. My sister can't make it now. My brother-in-law couldn't get out of work for two weeks so he couldn't go but my sister was coming with us. My brother-in-law broke his leg on Sunday. She wants to stay at home and take care of him. The ticket is non-refundable. Would you like to go Kim?"

"Eric, I am so sorry to hear that. Is your brother-in-law going to be ok?"

"Yes, Kim he'll be fine. They got a cast on his leg but it will take him a while to get used to getting around in either a wheelchair or crutches. So would you like to go? My parents said I could invite a friend."

"I'd love to go Eric. I have to clear it with the 'rents first. Thanks for thinking of me."

"I know you've been down about Ron so I thought this would help take your mind off of things."

"You're so sweet."

* * *

In France: 

The gang spent the next several days traveling around France. One evening they passed a club, "Cafe Americana." They were curious so they walked in. The inside was setup like a café. It had a center stage where people could perform their own acts such as standup comedy, spoken word and karoke. Yori and the other students were intrigued. "Ron-san, there is nobody performing. You should go up on stage and perform something." Ron was hesitant but they talked him into it. Ron set a stool up on stage so Rufus could stand on it. Ron handed the DJ his MP3 player and told him which song to play. Ron handed Yori instructions for what they should say and when to say it. Ron and Rufus donned their shades, turned around and crossed their hands across their chest, holding onto the other arm. Ron nodded to the DJ to start the music. As the music started, Ron and Rufus turned to face the audience showed their dance moves:

_(Ron and Rufus making rap noises)  
__Rufus: Hit it!  
__Yo, listen up,  
__Have a howler from Ron  
__The Naked Mole Rap is the  
__Name of the song  
__Here's the story  
__In all it's glory  
__Ain't hiding nothin'  
__You'll know what the truth is,  
__How Ron met Rufus (Ron pointed to Rufus)  
__Never heard a cat bark  
__Never heard a puppy purr  
__My dad's allergic to every kind of fur  
__So I searched for hairless pets  
__On the internet  
__Saw a jpeg of a pink thing (Ron pointed to Rufus)  
__Gonna need sun screen_

_What is that, that freaky thing?  
__(Yes, that's right. It's the naked mole rat)__  
C'mon, y'all, let the girlies sing  
__(Listen to the naked mole rap)  
__Uh huh_

_What is that, that freaky thing?  
__(Yes, that's right. It's the naked mole rat)  
Hey wait, I can't hear the girls sing  
__(Listen to the naked mole rap)_

_(Ron and Rufus making more rap noises)_

_I heard Smarty Mart was  
Havin' a sale  
On a hairless pink rodent  
With a long skinny tail  
It seemed to me that this could be a solution  
The perfect pet for my dad's  
Sensitive constitution  
So the manager came  
To open the cage  
He said,  
"You know this pet's hairless?"  
I said I couldn't care less  
He handed him to me he said,  
"Be careful, don't drop it,  
And do you want this cage?"  
No I keep him in my pocket_

_Rufus ("Yeah-ah")  
_

_What is that, that freaky thing?  
__(Yes, that's right. It's the naked mole rat)  
C'mon, y'all, let the girls sing  
__(Listen to the naked mole rap)_

_What is that, that freaky thing?  
__(Yes, that's right. It's the naked mole rat)  
I'm gonna buy me some bling bling  
__(Listen to the naked mole rap)_

_(Ron and Rufus break into more rapping noises)_

_Can I get a boo-yah (Ron raised his right arm in the air)  
__(Boo-Yah)  
Can I get a boo-yah (Ron raised his right arm in the air)  
__(Boo-Yah)  
Look at the camera say cheese  
Smile for the camera say cheese  
Can I get a boo-yah (Ron raised his right arm in the air)  
__(Boo-Yah)  
Can I get a boo-yah (Ron raised his right arm in the air)  
__(Boo-Yah)  
Look at the camera say cheese  
I'd smile for the camera say cheese_

_We go to Bueno Nacho  
Chimerito and a naco  
Always grande size it  
Why not? I'm buyin'  
Wit' Rufus in my pocket  
You can't stop it  
Can't top it, don't drop it  
You might just pop it  
Rufus and Ron Stoppable  
Wit' our best friend, Kim Possible  
We're not afraid of any attack  
I say Yo, K.P. we've got your back  
(Rufus does a karate chop)_

_What is that, that freaky thing?  
__(Yes, that's right. It's the naked mole rat)  
C'mon, y'all, let the girlies sing  
__(Listen to the naked mole rap)_

_Uh Huh_

_What is that, that super freaky thing?  
__(Yes, that's right. It's the naked mole rat)  
__Whew  
C'mon ya'll let those girlies sing  
__(Listen to the naked mole rap)  
__Ya  
__This ain't no (No freak yo)  
__Ya That's right it's the naked mole rap  
__This ain't no (No disco)  
__C'mon ya'll it's the naked mole rap  
__This ain't no (No Shego)  
__Ya that's right, it's the naked mole  
__This ain't no (No rumble)  
__C'mon ya'll it's the naked mole rap  
(Listen to the naked mole rap)_

_(Rufus blew a kiss to the audience)  
__Bye Bye  
__Bye Bye_

The audience stood and cheered. The gang spent the next few days touring the rest of France. The following morning, they caught a ride on the Eurorail down to Madrid. Ron, being Ron tried to order a naco from a authentic Spanish restaurant. The waiter had no idea what he was talking about. He tried in vain explaining adding nachos to a soft taco but they still had no idea what he was talking about. The waiter had no idea what taco was. Everyone except Ron and the poor waiter had a good laugh.

The first day of site seeing they decided to start at the Paseo del Prado museum which is known for its collection of famous and priceless paintings. They had chosen the wrong day. That same day, a gang of high tech thieves were scheming to steal some priceless paintings that same night. The gang was scoping out the museum pretending to be tourists as they checked out locations, doorways, security personnel and security monitors. One of the thieves who had no prior criminal record had gotten a job as a security guard and was assigned inside the main security post. He drugged the coffee of the 2nd guard who was stationed with him making him ill. The security company told him to reamin their until his backup arrived but the sick guard ended up passing out and had to be helped out of the room. The security company had a 2nd guard in route. The guy had a 20 minute window to disable certain non-critical systems to allow the rest of the team to prep for the main mission overnight. Something went wrong during one of the installs. The thieves weren't as well prepped as they had thought. The alarm went off and the museum's auto lock down sequence was initiated. The thief in the main security booth barricaded himself inside the booth and threatened to blow up over 100 pieces of priceless art as well as harm those people trapped in the various rooms if anyone attempted to storm the control room or if anyone from the outside tried the enter the museum. The outside doors were still locked due to the lockdown. The other thieves were stuck in various rooms but from the main control area, the guy in the control booth as able to get his partners free and mobile. The control room was the only place where the security doors could be lowered and raised. It was fortified to prevent break-in. For an emergency, there were some weapons stashed in some of the trash cans around the museum which the thieves made their way over to retrieved. They rounded up all the security personal, disarmed them and forced them into a single room. They systematically found frightened musem visitors and forced them all into the same room.

Ron, Yori and the gang were stuck locked down in one of the viewing rooms. The thieves had not made their way to that room yet.

* * *

Restaurant somewhere in Italy: 

The kimmunicator went off. Kim excused herself from the table. "Wade, I'm having a nice dinner with Eric's family? Can't the sitch sit?"

"Kim, there is a situation at the Paseo del Prado museum in Spain. A group of high-tech thieves were prepping for a job when they set off the alarm. The museum's self lock down mechanism was engaged but one of the thieves controls access to the lock-down doors. There are people trapped inside and they are threatening to blow up billions of dollars worth of art as well as start harming hostages."

"Wade, can't GJ handle it?"

"It's Ron. I've been tracking him on his European tour to make sure he's ok. Ron's inside the museum."

Kim's jaw fell. "Ron's a hostage?"

"Ron was inside the museum when the lock-down occurred."

"Wade, I need a ride immediately."

* * *

Back inside the museum: 

The gang huddled together and whispered to avoid their faces being seen by the cameras as well as the audio monitoring to be able to pick up what they were saying. First, they needed to disable the two cameras watching them. The thief up in the booth saw them huddling together and radioed his buddies to go check it out immediately. Yori and one of the other students each took out a throwing star and threw it at the cameras disabling them. The monitoring screens went dark and the guy in the booth radios again telling the others to hurry. They sent two men armed with automatic weapons. The men ran to the locked down room and looked through the huge steel bars but they couldn't see anyone. They yelled for whoever was in the room to come into sight with the hands up if they wished to be unharmed.

After 3 attempts with no response the security gate was raised as the men with guns ready to fire were about the charge into the room. Inside, they were all against the front wall away from view from the single entrance of the viewing room. Yori and one other person were levitating in the air about 6 feet of the ground one on each side of the door. As the two men charged into the room, they were kicked in the head and instantly knocked unconscious. They took the weapons and ripped the shirts that the men were wearing and used them to tie up either hands behind their backs and their feet. Using the disappearing trick the ninjas disappeared from view and entered the hallway. Ron followed.

The rooms with art worth more than a million dollars have infra-red camera to monitor heat patterns but the main hallways. Ron was the only one they could track moving around the halls using the video cameras. The thieves were shocked to see a kid running down the hall. They figured he must had gotten lost and one of the patrols hadn't come across him yet. One lightly armed man was dispatched to retrieve Ron. It had only been a minute since the two-man team charged the room so they had no idea that they were already taken out. Ron traveled in the middle with 4 always in front and behind. The man tracking Ron was quickly taken care of. It was a sight to see on the camera. The man was a good 10 feet in front of Ron when something took him out. He just suddenly doubled over and fell. The guy in the booth wondering what the heck happened. Suddenly an announcement was made over the PA person. Ron had 10 minutes to surrender or innocent people would be hurt.

* * *

In Italy: 

A leer jet landed to give Kim a ride to Spain. "Thanks for the ride Mr. Jones."

"It's the least I can do Ms. Possible after you recovered my mass production engine from the Bee-Bees."

"Anybody who had those super shoes could have kept up with the Bee-Bees."

Kim got in the jet and it took off for Madrid.

* * *

Ron and the gang ran towards the main room where the hostages where being kept. They formulated how they were going to free the hostages as they ran.

* * *

AN: Was the Naked Mole Rap out of place in the story? I liked the song and wanted to through some humor into the story. If its out of place, I will remove it. 


	5. Where's Kim?

"Where's Kim?"

* * *

As Ron and the gang were running they decided Ron couldn't just give himself up. They needed to gain control of the security gates so they could free the hostages. Ron got an idea. He pulled into a restroom so the security cameras wouldn't see what he was doing. He pulled out his cell phone and called Wade. "Ron, hang tight. Kim is on the way."

"Wade, we don't have time. If I don't give myself up in the next (Ron looked as his watch) 5 minutes they will start harming hostages. Can you hack into the security system?"

"Ron, the security system is on its own self contained subsystem. No way to access it except from within the secure room inside the museum."

"Can you cut power to the museum?"

"The museum has backup generators and the security system is running on an independent internal power system with multiple backups."

"So if you cut power besides the security system, how long would the lights be out?"

"The emergency flood lights in the halls would come on in a few seconds. The emergency power generators would restore general power in about 30 seconds."

"What about the security gates?"

"They are part of the security system. Cutting the power doesn't affect them."

"How strong is the door? What do we need to keep it from shutting?"

"Nothing you're going to find around there. I got an idea. If you can set off a smoke detector and get the sprinkler system to engage the security doors will automatically disengage."

"Won't that ruin all the paintings?"

"No, they have been specially treated to resist water in case there ever was a fire. The water in the security system has been purified and will not harm the treated paintings."

"That gives us a plan. Get ready to cut the power Wade."

"Who's we?"

"My friends from Japan."

"Ron, these are professionals."

"Wade trust me, they can handle it. I got to go and stall. When Rufus hits the redial button, kill the power."

"Ok." Ron hung up.

Wade beeped Kim to let her know what was happening. "What, has Ron lost it? You're not actually going to let them go through with it?"

"Ron said they would harm hostages. He wouldn't do anything to put innocent people in danger. I am going to give him the benefit of the doubt."

Kim turned to the pilot. "Step on it, now!"

Ron ran to the main exhibition hall where the hostages were being held and the remaining thieves had barricaded themselves.

"You have to let some of the hostages go before I will surrender."

"No."

"How do I know you haven't hurt them already? Look where can they go if you let a few of them go. You control all the security gates."

The thieves huddled together for a few minutes and said, "We will let 3 hostages go. You will meet them by the doorway. If you do not come in as they walk out, they will be shot immediately."

"Ok"

One of the thieves radioed the guy in the security room to raise the gate. Three hostages walked up to the gate as it was rising. They had been told to walk. If they tired to run, they would be shot. Ron walked up as well with the other ninjas who were all still invisible. Ron motioned for the three to walk out as he started walking in. As soon as Ron was in, the gate started to close. Ron and the others surveyed the number of thieves. They counted 13. Ron let a yawn out to signal to the others that he would be having Wade cut power. Rufus pressed last redial button on the phone. The power went out. The hostages all gasped. They heard the fighting taking place. As the lights came back up all the thieves were on the ground. They saw eight masked ninjas in fighting stance standing next to Ron. One of the hostages who managed to sneak by a small disposable camera took a picture. Yori took out a throwing star and threw it at the smoke detector over their head. The smoke detector went off and the sprinklers in that room and in the adjacent hall went off. The museum visitors gasps as the ninjas suddenly disappeared. The security gate started to rise. "Everybody, stay calm and follow me." Ron led them out of the room and down the hall. He spotted the closet emergency exit. Ron barely opened the door and shouted, "Don't shoot. The hostages are coming out."

The officers surrounding the building kept aim at the door just in case it was a trick. One of them yelled. "Come out slowly with your hands where we can see them." One by one they came out with their hands raised. Ron was the last one to come out.

The local news media was their in full force taking a bunch of pictures. One of them recognized Ron. "That is Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible's sidekick. Kim Possible saved the day." Everyone hooted and hollered. Ron heard this and said. "No, Kim Possible is not here. Some very special friends from Japan saved the hostages." Everyone was taking pictures of Ron and trying to get a statement from him. Ron gave his statement to the Spanish Police. They pressed him for more information about Yori and the gang but he wouldn't give out anything. Yori had asked Ron to keep their identity a secret to protect the school from a flood of reporters. One of the detectives wanted to detain Ron for refusing to cooperate but the lead detective let Ron go. "We have a rock solid case against the criminals based on testimony from the hostages. We don't want to send the wrong message by taking action against those who help." The detective turned to Ron. "Please thank your friends for their bravery."

Ron smiled, "I will." Ron had to battle to get away from all the reporters and made his way into a taxi. He headed back to the hotel where they arranged to meet back up.

Just as Ron's taxi was leaving Kim Possible parachuted and landed in front of the museum. She beeped Wade. "Wade, I need into the museum now."

"Kim, the hostage situation has been resolved. Ron really came through."

Kim was shocked. "Ron freed the hostages by himself?"

"Ron had help from his friends from Japan."

As Kim was about to ask the next question, she was mobbed by a group of reporters. "Kim Possible, is there trouble brewing within Team Possible? Ron Stoppable saved the day with some mysterious unknown heroes. Did Ron Stoppable join another team?"

Kim was horrified by all the questions. She pushed her way away from the reporters and ran down the street. Panic set in. _Ron, what is going on here? Who helped you? Do you no longer want to be part of Team Possible?_ Tears streamed down Kim's face.

* * *

Ron asked the taxi cab to drop him off a few blocks from his hotel and cautiously made his way to the hotel so no reporters would learn where he was staying. Back at the hotel Ron asked the front desk to keep a lid that he was staying here. It was a very prestigious hotel that was used to housing the rich and famous so they understood and honored his request. Those at the front desk had seen the TV reports and shook Ron's hand thanking him. Ron met the gang back up in his room. "Excellent work my friends. You saved the day. The police wanted me to thank you for your bravery."

"We watched the reports on TV. Sorry for the trouble Ron-san."

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about. You saved the day. I never could have done all that by myself."

They decided to lie low at the hotel the rest of the day.

Wade had made arrangements for Kim to stay with a family she had helped out in a prior mission. They were thrilled that Kim Possible would be staying with them. She watched the continuing TV reports which included interviews with the hostages.

"The lights went out. We heard fighting and when the lights came back on the criminals were all unconscious on the ground and 8 ninjas stood by the young American. One of them threw something toward the ceiling. The fire alarm went off and the sprinkler system engaged and suddenly, the ninjas disappeared."

"Do you have any information about the Ninja's Wade?"

"I got nothing Kim."

"How did Ron contact you?"

"He called me from a cell phone."

"Great you can track the signal from that cell phone andfind him."

"Kim, I already had the number to his cell phone"

"Wade, you had his cell number this whole time and you didn't tell me?"

Wade cringed. "Sorry Kim, Ron gave it to me for emergencies only."

Kim demanded, "What is it?"

"Sorry Kim, I can't give it to you. Ron made me promise I'd only use it to contact him in an emergency."

"Wade!"

"Sorry Kim, but I must honor Ron's request. I couldn't call him my friend if I didn't."

Kim disconnected the kimmunicator and slumped in her chair. _Ron, where are you?_

* * *

The next day Ron got up and picked up the newspaper left at his door. He was about to head over to meet Yori and the gang for breakfast downstairs. He was in shock as he saw a picture of himself and 8 ninjas on the front cover. The headline read:

_Ron Stoppable and mysterious masked Ninjas save Paseo del Prado hostages._

"Oh no…."

Kim had set out to the streets of Madrid hoping to accidentally run into Ron. She hit all the spots she figured Ron would be interested in. She stopped by café to get something to drink when she saw the headlines across several of the newspapers sitting on a newsstand;

_Ron Stoppable and mysterious masked Ninjas save Paseo del Prado hostages.  
__Trouble brewing within Team Possible?  
__Where's Kim Possible?_

Kim dropped her drink as she stared at the headlines in shock. She saw people staring and pointing at her. Kim started running, she had to get out of there.

* * *

To be continued….. 


	6. Team Possible?

"Team Possible?"

* * *

Ron walked down to the hotel lobby to meet everyone for breakfast. He was carrying the paper with him. Yori noticed a look of concern on Ron's face. 

"Ron-san, something is bothering you. What is it?"

Ron showed the paper to them. Ron read a few lines from a few of the stories. "Is this the end of Team Possible? Will Kim Possible find a new sidekick? Has Ron Stoppable joined another team?"

"Kim is going to freak when she reads this. I've got to call Kim."

Yori nodded as she understood. Something was bothering her. "Ron-san, what is a sidekick?"

Ron explained what a sidekick was and his typical roles in missions with Kim, a distraction being one of them.

"Why do you let yourself be regarded as a sidekick? You have much potential. Does Possible-san not see this? Why do you settle for this role? Do not sell yourself short."

"Well Yori, it has been way since I can remember. It's never really bothered me much. Everyone expects so much from Kim and not a lot from me."

"It is because you do just enough to get by. You meet what little expectations people have so they never expect any more from you. Ron-san, you are disrespecting yourself by not living up to your full potential."

"I guess I never thought of it that way."

"From now on, we will make it our constant care to push you to be better."

Ron's cell phone rang. Ron looked at the caller id. It was Wade. "Wade, you really came through in the museum."

"I was just glad I could help. You and your friends deserve the credit. I'd like to meet them."

"Wade, have you seen the news headlines? I'm worried what Kim's going to think."

"That is why I'm calling. Kim isn't taking it very well. She's actually in Madrid. She arrived at the museum just as you left."

"Kim's here in Madrid?"

Wade nodded. "I can give you the address where she is currently at. She is staying with a family that you guys helped a while back. Apparently, she went out this morning hoping to bump into you when she came across a newsstand and saw the headlines. I beeped her this morning to arrange a ride home for her. She's not taking the reports well. She thinks you want to leave Team Possible."

"Wade, you know that I wanted to stay with on Team Possible. Did you tell her that?"

"I tried but I think she may be a bit emotional right now."

Wade gave Ron the address. Ron wanted to go by himself but Yori suggested they go with him since Kim would probably want to know who they are. Although the secrets of Yamanouchi can't be revealed, Ron could tell Kim basic information like they went to school in Yamanouchi. Ron decided it would be best for him to go alone to find Kim and bring her back to the hotel to meet everyone.

Ron caught a taxi to the address that Wade had given. Ron knocked on the door and a older gentlemen answered. He immediately recognized Ron from the news reports. He also recalled seeing Ron with Kim, although he would have never remembered his name from back then. The man's eyes grew wide. "You're Ron Stoppable, the American who saved the hostages at the museum."

Ron smiled. "Is Kim Possible here?"

"Yes, come in." Ron was lead into the house and he found Kim watching the continuing TV reports.

The older man announced their presence. "Kim, Ron is here to see you."

Kim looked up, her eyes grew wide. She sat still for a few seconds. Part of her wanted to jump up and hug Ron and never let go. The other part of her wanted to yell at Ron for putting her through all this. Kim had a bunch of questions.

"Kim, you probably have a lot of questions about what you've seen on the news."

Kim blinked a few times, leaped out of the chair and hugged Ron nearly knocking him over. Kim had a bunch of questions. She didn't know where to start. "Ron, why did you leave without talking to me first?"

"Kim, let's talk in private." Kim followed Ron back to his hotel room.

"Wow, Ron. How can you afford a room like this?"

"I've still been getting my naco royalty checks. My parents are custodians of the money till I turn 21 but they let me use some after graduation."

Kim sat down in one of the plush chairs. "Ok, now start spilling."

"I'm sorry Kim. I didn't have the courage to tell you in person. I was actually over by your house the night before graduation. I was going to try to talk to you before Hope's pre-graduation party but by the time I got up the nerve to go knock on your door, Eric had come by to pick you up."

Kim remembered feeling somebody was watching her that evening as she left the house but she didn't see anyone.

"Are you really going to Go City?"

Ron nodded his head.

"Who were the ninjas?"

"Sorry KP, but I've been sworn to secrecy."

Kim frowned. _I will get to the bottom of this._ Kim decided for now, she wouldn't press matters.

"What about the people that helped you recover the Le Goup?"

"Oh, those were my friends that I meant in Japan. I ran into then in London. They were traveling Europe too and they invited me to join them so I did."

"You never did tell me what happened in Japan."

"Well, you can meet them. They are staying at this hotel."

Kim didn't know how to bring the next subject up. "Ron, about all the headlines in the news…."

"Kim, since when do you believe everything you read or hear in the news?"

"You're right but with everything that's happened, I'm scared."

"KP, I intend of remaining on Team Possible from Go City. That is if you still want me to be."

"Of course Ron, we are a team remember."

They both smiled. Ron got up and called Yori's room and invited them to come up to Ron's room. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Ron answered it. Everyone came in and Ron began the introductions.

Yori stepped forward and bowed to Kim. "It is a pleasure to meet you Possible-san. Ron-san has told us a lot about you."

Kim turned and frowned at Ron. She poked him in the chest as she said, "Gee, that's funny. Ron's never mentioned a word about you before."

Ron turned bright red with a very uneasy smile. He swallowed hard. He uneasily pulled the neck of his collar. "Is it hot in here? I think I'm going to turn the temperature down." _How am I going to get out of this one?_ Ron turned to walk to the thermostat when Kim stopped him.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere. You got some explaining to do." A clear frown was on Kim's face as she said this.

Yori didn't like the tone that Kim was taking. "Possible-san, you call Ron-san your best friend and this is how you treat him? Do you think your friendship means nothing to him? Ron-san was bound by honor to keep silent about the events of his trip to Yamanouchi. I would not be here today if it weren't for Ron-san."

Kim's expression softened. "I'm sorry Ron."

"It's not big KP."

Yori wasn't finished. "Possible-san, why do you let those you help refer to Ron-san as this sidekick? "

"Well…" Kim paused a moment to reflect on her answer.

"You say he is your best friend yet you don't believe in him and his abilities."

Kim wasn't happy about that comment. "Ron is my best friend since pre-k. How long have you known him? He spent what a week in Japan? I believe in Ron, it just sometimes he doesn't have it always together."

"Has he ever let you down when you really needed him?"

Kim paused as she thought about the missions over the years. "No."

"If you show Ron-san you have unwavering faith in him and push him to be better, he will not let you down."

Part of Kim understood what Yori was saying but the other part was wondering why she was taking advice from somebody that's known Ron a tiny fraction of the time she's known Ron. "Yori, while I appreciate the advice I think I know Ron at least a little bit better than you do."

Ron felt the tension building between Yori and Kim. "Ladies, look at the time. I'm famished. We should head downstairs and get some lunch."

Lunch was awkward. They exchanged polite conversation but clearly Kim and Yori had differing views about Ron. After lunch Ron and Kim headed back up to Ron's room.

As soon as the door closed Kim went off on Yori. "Who does she think she is telling me that I don't know my own best friend?"

Ron sat quietly letting Kim finish her rant.

"Ron, you haven't said much. Do you think I don't treat you fairly?"

"KP, I…" There was a pause. _How do I tell her?_

Kim frowned, "So you agree with Yori?"

Ron signed and let himself fall backward on the bed. It was now or never. He remembered the hours he spent mulling on his decision to take the job on Go City. "KP, I've grown up in your shadow. Everyone refers to me as "your sidekick" or "Kim's friend". This never bothered me because we dealt with it together. I guess a part of me wanted to hold on to the notion that we'd always do everything together. I know now that this isn't realistic. Yes, you invite me to hang out with you and Eric but I feel like a 3rd wheel. What if things get serious between you and Eric or the next guy? Will you always want me around? No. It is time I tried to spread my own wings and try to fly."

"So you think I'm holding you back?"

"I didn't say that. I just need some time to figure out what I can do."

"Oh, and Yori can help you do that?"

Ron frowned, "Just what are you insinuating?"

"Nothing Ron, go right ahead. Don't let me get in your way."

"Kim, what is with you?"

"What is with me? I'm not the one that ran off."

"In Middleton, who am I?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I'm your shadow that follows you around."

"Whose fault is that? Are you saying it's mine?"

"Absolutely not, but this is why I needed to leave."

"Fine Ron, you can leave your life behind in Middleton."

"Fine, I will."

"When you come to your senses, you know where to find me." Kim turned around and walked out the door.

Ron stared at the ceiling, processing all that had been said.

* * *

To be continued…. 


	7. Winds of Change

"Winds of Change"

* * *

Ron was staring at the ceiling lost in his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. Ron got up and opened the door and invited Yori in.

"Where is Possible-san?"

"Kim left." Yori could tell by the tone of his voice things were not well.

"I am sorry if anything I said caused her to be upset with you."

"It's ok." Ron let himself fall back on the bed and stare back up at the ceiling. Yori sat down next to Ron and pulled him back into an upright position. "Ron-san, if Kim Possible is truly as great as you say she is, she will come around."

Ron nodded.

"Possible-san needed to hear what I told her. Do not sell yourself short Ron-san." Yori took Ron's hand and put her other hand on top. "It is my solemn vow that I will not let you settle for just doing only enough to get by. Remember, there is no dishonor in failing, only dishonor in failing to try your best."

* * *

Kim was on the jet to meet back up with Eric's family. She was still sulking about what happened with Ron. It dawned on her that the mysterious ninjas in the museum were most likely Yori and the others. She called her Mom because she needed somebody to talk to. Kim explained what had happened with Ron and Yori. "Mom, tell me I did the right thing."

"Hand me that suture."

"Mom, do you have me on speakerphone again?"

"Sorry honey, in the middle of an operation. Can you call back later tonight?"

"Yes, bye Mom."

"Bye Kimmie."

Later that evening Kim called her Mom back.

"Ok Kimmie, you have my undivided attention. So you were telling me things didn't go well with Ron?"

"This Yori girl has turned Ron against me."

"Kimmie, it sounded to me like Yori was only defending Ron."

"Mother, how can you side with Yori?"

"Kimmie, I'm not siding with anybody. I'm just making on observation based on what you told me."

"Mom, Yori has known Ron for like a couple weeks, I've known Ron since pre-k. I think I know Ron just a little bit better than her."

"Ron's practically lives at our house. I kind of think of Ron as another son. I don't know him as well as you do but I do know Ron. Ron cares for you deeply, he always has and I think he always will, at least on some level. I think the past month or so had been hard on Ron with Eric in the picture. I've hardly seen him since you've been spending a lot of time with Eric."

"So you think I should just forget about Eric, somebody who has brought joy into my life so Ron is more comfortable? If not Eric, what about the next guy I meet and care for. Does he have to meet with Ron's approval too?"

"Kimmie, I didn't say that. The point I was trying to make was Ron's uncomfortable. Does this mean, you should stop hanging around Eric, of course not. It's just the two you use to do practically every together just the two of you and this has come as a system shock to Ron. Naturally you're going to meet new people and want to develop new bonds with other people. Yes, Ron is going to have to accept this but it's not something he's had to deal much with up until now. Give him some time to get used to the changes that are occurring in both your lives. I think he's realized that his life up to this point has pretty much revolved around you. Ron's trying to figure out how if he can fly by himself outside the safe haven he's always known around you. I think he will always want to be a part of your life in some capacity."

Kim thought about what her Mom was telling her. Maybe she was a bit rough on Ron. Kim thanks her Mom for listening and went to rejoin Eric. Kim decided to give Ron some space to try and find himself and vowed to herself that she would make things right with Ron.

* * *

Ron and Yori went to rejoin the other students. They resumed their site seeing. In the evening Yori and the others helped Ron resume the training he had started in Yamanouchi. They used Ron's room since he had the most room. The plan was to spend morning before breakfast helping Ron train. Ron laid awake that night reflecting on what happened with Kim and everything Yori had told her. He knew his journey to find himself would be rough but necessary. Although Yori was there to help him along the way, this was something that he needed to do for himself. He would also need to work things out with Kim as well.

* * *

In Germany it was the middle of the night and Drakken waited in the hovercraft as Shego silently climbed down the rope to steal the experimental power cell. Security was fairly tight but no problem for Shego. She retrieved it and climbed back up the rope. She tossed the item to Drakken. "Here you go, one experimental battery thingy. Now let's get out of here."

"Excellent Shego."

* * *

Eric's family was showing Eric and Kim around Italy when the kimmunicator went off. "Wade, what's the sitch?"

"You got a hit on the sight. Somebody stole an experimental power cell out of a laboratory in Germany last night."

"Do they have any idea who took it?"

"They reported seeing damage to the facility that's consistent with energy discharge."

"Shego."

Wade nodded her head.

"Wade, can you track it?"

"I've talked to the scientists that developed the power cell and I should be able to pick up the energy signature using one of the Global Justice satellites but Drakken's got to use the cell for the energy discharge to occur that I will be able to detect. Initial scans have turned up nothing. Drakken hasn't used it yet."

"Keep scanning for it and keep me posted."

Wade nodded and disappeared from the screen.


	8. The New Ron

"The New Ron"

* * *

The next morning Ron awoke to the phone ringing. Ron opened his eyes and looked at the clock. It was 5:30AM. Ron thought to himself, _Who is calling me this early in the morning? _Ron closed his eyes content to let the hotel voicemail system take the message. After the 5th ring, the ringing stopped as the voicemail kicked in. Ron started to drift back to sleep as the phone started ringing again. Ron gritted his teeth and put the second pillow over his head to try and drown out the ringing. Again, voicemail kicked in and there was silence again. The phone started ringing a third time. Ron wanted to unplug the phone and just go back to sleep but if somebody was trying to get a hold of him this bad, it must be important so Ron picked up the phone.

Ron grudgingly opened his eyes, set up and picked up the phone and said why yawning, "It's 5:30 in the morning. What is so important that it can't wait to say Noon?"

Ron heard Yori's voice. "Stoppable-san, training will begin at 6AM sharp. Outside your door you will find a Gi."

"Yori, what training?"

"Remember what I told you yesterday? It will be my honor to continue your training."

"But Yori…."

"Stoppable-san, you are destined to be the next guardian of the Lotus Blade. You have learned much from your last visit to Yamanouchi but there is much work left to be done."

"But why can't it wait till after lunch?"

"How do you Americans say it, The early bird catches the worm?"

Ron just groaned.

"Stoppable-san, you are letting life slip you by. You have much ability that you do not nurture. Life does not wait till you are ready. It is going on around you."

"But…"

"You have done much to protect the Lotus Blade and help Sensai. Allow me the honor to help you by continuing your training. I promise it will not be in vain."

Ron sighed and said softly, "Ok."

"Be dressed and ready 6AM sharp."

"Ok Yori." Ron hung up the phone and yawned.

Ron laid back down on the pillow. Ron thought to himself, _just ten more minutes of sleep_. Ron closed his eyes again. The phone started ringing again. Ron immediately opened his eyes, groaned and answered the phone again. "Hello"

"Stoppable-san you did not lie back down did you?"

Wide-eyed Ron wondering how Yori could know, "How did you know?"

Yori just giggled, "Oh Stoppable-san. Get up this instant and get ready. Do not make me have to call again."

Ron groaned again, "Ok, I promise I'm up."

"See you at 6AM sharp"

"I can't wait", retorted Ron sarcastically. Ron let Rufus continue to sleep as Ron hit the shower hoping a dose of cold water would wake him up.

Sure enough as the hotel alarm clock hit 6AM there was a knock on the door. Ron had been watching some TV trying to stay awake. The cold shower helped but her was still groggy. Ron got up and opened the door. Yori dressed in her Gi greeted Ron. "Good morning Stoppable-san"

"Hi Yori, its morning alright but I wouldn't go so far as to call it good."

"Yori giggled again. "Oh Stoppable-san you and your American style jokes."

Ron expected the others to join them. He turned to Yori, "Where is everyone else."

"They are downstairs preparingour dojo."

Ron heard his stomach growl. Not only was it too early in the morning but he was hungry to. "We are getting breakfast first right?"

"We will eat after the first training session."

"Ah man!"

Ron followed Yori out of his room and down the elevator to one of the ball rooms. As they approached, Yori asked Ron to remain silent as they entered. Ron entered and saw mats laid on the floor as well as scrolls with Japanese words on the walls. The other students were on the floor meditating. Yori motioned for Ron to sit on the floor and meditate. After meditation they began stretching exercises. Then it was on to some basic form training to refresh Ron's memory. Ron fumbled around at first but the moves did seem familiar and as the morning progressed Ron began nailing the moves. Soon they stopped for their first break which included getting breakfast downstairs. Ron was famished and ran to run upstairs to grab Rufus. He ended up tripping on his own feet which gave everyone else a good laugh. Yori helped him up and followed him upstairs.

Rufus was still sound asleep on the bed but the second Ron uttered the words, "Rufus, breakfast" the mole rat instantly opened his eyes, yawned and junped onto Ron's shoulder. Rufus pointed his paw and squeaked, "Go!" The three headed downstairs to meet the others in the restaurant.

Everyone except Yori was in awe of how much food Ron was eating and how quickly Ron was eating it. After breakfast they broke for another hour to allow them to digest some of the food before resuming morning exercises. Ron headed up to his room and plopped himself on the bed content with the meal he just put away. Rufus just passed out next to him on the bed.

Ron's thoughts had drifted to Kim. He wondered if Kim was thinking about him at all. They hadn't parted on good terms as Kim stormed out his room. Ron thought about everything that Yori had told him. He was headed to Go City for a reason, to find himself. Kim didn't want him to change and he was trying to figure out why. Growing up, Ron didn't mind playing second fiddle to Kim. What mattered to him was getting to spend time with her. But now Ron was getting older. Everything was talking about their future. What was Ron's future, staying Kim's loyal and devoted sidekick? How long could that last? Yori on the other hand was pushing him to better himself, something that Ron really did want to do. Ron just lied there lost in his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. He got up and opened the door to find the gang there ready to resume morning exercises. The rest of the morning was spent working on forms and some very light sparring drills.


	9. American Ninja

"American Ninja"

* * *

Yori was meditating with a vision of Sensai.

"Yori-san, it is time for Stoppable-san to complete his training and fulfill his destiny as next guardian of the Lotus Blade."

"Hai Sensai. Is Stoppable-san going to return to Yamanouchi?"

"No, he must follow his own path. We also must continue to teach and protect the ancient arts with these great walls. The Lotus Blade will be kept safe here and Stoppable-san will call upon it as necessary and will return it back here for safe keeping."

"What about Monkey Fist?"

"It is our honor to keep the Lotus Blade safe from those who may try to steal it but remember my child, the Lotus Blade will always return to its true Master when called by it. Prepare one of the ball rooms."

"Hai Sensai"

* * *

Yori lead Ron into one of the ball rooms dressed in his Gi. Before they entered, Yori instructed Ron to remain silent and once inside to slowly make his way toward and center and kneel. Ron entered and Yori quietly closed the door behind him. Inside, the room was decorated like one of the great halls at Yamanouchi. Ron made his way toward the center and kneeled. Ron, not sure what he was suppose to do closed his eyes and began meditating.

"Stoppable-san"

Ron knew that voice well. He opened his eyes and before him was a vision of Sensai kneeling in front of him."

"It is time for you to complete your training and take your rightful place as the guardian of the Lotus Blade. Yamanouchi will continue to protect the Lotus Blade and train the next generation in the ancient arts. You are free to call upon the Lotus Blade any time you wish but remember to use it in Honor and return it back to the school for safe keeping."

Sensai read the symbols that were hung from the walls:

Gi – Rectitude (Right Decisions)

Yu – Courage

Jin – Benevolence

Makato – Honesty

Meiyo – Honor

Chugi – Loyalty

"Kuji-in: These symbols will help you focus the ultimate power of purpose. Learn these symbols."

Sensai made hand symbols as he spoke these:

RIN : Strength of mind and body

KYO : Direction of energy

TOH : Harmony with the universe

SHA : Healing of self and others

KAI : Premonition of danger

JIN : Knowing the thoughts of others

RETSU : Mastery of time and space

ZAI : Control of the elements of nature

ZEN : Enlightenment

"Cobodera, Ninja magic." Suddenly there was a puff of smoke surrounding surrounding Ron and as the smoke cleared Ron saw the Yamanouchi students that had been helping him along with Yori bowing in front of him.

"You are ready Stoppable-san. Honor yourself and Yamanouchi by your actions."

Ron closed his eyes and held out his hands. In a bright flash of light, the Lotus Blade appears in Ron's hands. With the Lotus Blade in his hands he bowed to Sensai and to the his friends. They bowed back. Ron closed his eyes and returned the Lotus Blade. He got up as the excited students came forward to congratulate him.


	10. New Perspectives

Dr. Drakken had a big grin on his face. "DrakkForce 2 is almost complete." Shego didn't even look up from her magazine. "Shego, a little enthusiasm would be appreciated." She twirled a finger in the air and said sarcastically, "Whoopie!" Drakken sighed, "Why do I even bother." Shego put the magazine down and said, "I wonder that every hair brained scheme." Drakken grunted, "Shego how many times do I have to tell you, your words hurt." Shego resumed reading her magazine and said, "That's not all the going to hurt when princess and her dopey sidekick come to rain on your parade."

"Oh Contraire Shego, haven't you been watching the news? There are rumors of Kim Possible and the buffoon are having a spat." Shego responded, "I seem to recall the buffoon solely took down Drakkforce 1." Dr. Drakken retorted he got lucky button mashing. Shego just grinned, "Funny, I seem to recall a certain self proclaimed evil genius doing the same thing." "The buttons were sticking and I was merely trying to loosen them up." Shego responded, "Whatever Docter D."

Drakken replied, "This time there is no self destruct button. Besides, this new power supply that you stole is undetectable until it is powered up. We don't need it until we are ready to take off for orbit. By the time Kim Possible's computer genius detects it they won't have enough time to get to us before we launch. Shego pondered this for a second and said, "This may actually work but then again I've said this before and somehow Princess and Blondie manage to foil it at the last second."

Kim Possible was on a Global Justice leer jet on her way to GJ headquarters so she could start her summer internship. She sank into the ultra comfortable plush leather captains chairs and enjoyed being waited on by the plane's staff. Kim was used to less than optimum travel arrangements whenever Wade called in favors for travel arrangements. Although it was helping people that she was all about, that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy being pampered when it was offered to her and the during the past few weeks in Europe, she had been continuously pampered by Eric and his family.

Although the events of the last few weeks had Kim unsettled, she managed to enjoy the time she spent with Eric and his family. She had already been to many of cities they had visited but because they were on missions, she never got to enjoy the local attractions, partake of the local culture and fine cuisine. She decided she would give Ron a few more weeks while she settled into GJ headquarters and figure out what Dr. Director would have her working on before contacting Ron and making things right between the two of them again.

Ron was at the Madrid Airport saying goodbye to Yori and crew as they were set to return back to Yamanouchi. Ron still had another week of traveling before he would return to Middleton for three weeks before leaving for Go City. He next stop was Tibet and visiting some of the ancient temples there. Yori bowed and spoke, "Remember Stoppable-san your friends at the Yamanouchi school are here if you should need anything. Remember to draw upon your inner self and be mindful of your actions."

Ron bowed back, "I will Yori-san. Thank you for believing in me." Yori leaned in an gave Ron a quick peck on the cheek and turned to board the plane. "Goodbye for now Stoppable-san, till we meet again." A blushing Ron wished Yori farewell and watched as she disappeared down the gate. As Ron made his way back to the hotel he looked back with fond memories of his good fortune of running into Yori. He had come looking for a way to forget about his past and move on. Instead he was shown another side of himself that was capable of great things that he need only encourage it to surface by nurturing it and this opened his eyes to a whole new world of possibilities.

Ron made his way back to his hotel room and meditated before picking up the phone to call his parents. His parents were thrilled to hear a definite change in their son's demeanor. They had been worried he was heading to Go City to hide from life as opposed to living it. They were always fond of Kim and wondered how the two of them were getting along but decided it was best to let Ron bring it up at his own time. Ron's Mom told them that Mrs. Possible had called wondering how Ron had been doing. Mrs. Stoppable mentioned it would be nice for Ron to call them to say hello and let them know how he was doing. Ron agreed, the Possible's were always an extended family to him.

Ron called The Possible's main number. He usually called Kim directly on her own line. Mrs. Possible answered and she was ecstatic to hear Ron's voice. Mrs. Dr. P told Ron they were worried about him when they read the letter he left and from talking to Kim, they were worried what had become of the two of them. Ron apologized for the matter in which he had left and for not calling sooner. He assured them he was fine and that Kim and him just hit a bump in the road and the two of them would work things out. Ron promised he would visit while back in Middleton before heading to Go City and mentioned the Possible's were welcome at anytime in Go City.

After hanging up the phone Mrs. Dr. Possible was both happy and sad. She was happy that she could defiantly detect a sense of contentment in Ron's voice that she had not heard in some time. At the time she was sad wondering what would become of Kim and Ron's as they both appeared to be moving forward in differing paths and doing quite well. A part of her always hoped that perhaps she might call Ron son-in-law some day. Ron was like a son to her and she only wanted what would make both of them happy. She did find comfort in the fact that both of them seemed genuine in their wish to be a part of the other's life.

The next day Ron boarded a plane for Tibet. He visited and meditated in a number of the temples as well as studied the ancient text scribed on he walls. He wanted to learn more about Tae Shin Pek Kwar and the Mystical Monkey Power that was a part of him. He would also return to Yamanouchi to learn more about their traditions and learn more about the history of the school.


End file.
